


A Gift

by DreamersMyth27



Series: Deaf Percy  AU [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Deaf Character, Gen, Sorry!, no editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: Jason doesn't know much about Percy Jackson. He knows the teen is Annabeth's boyfriend. He knows that Percy saved Olympus. Basically saved the world. But other than that, he doesn't know much about him.





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic set in the same universe as Dealt Different Cards. Kinda like an unofficial sequel. Hopefully you like it!

Jason doesn't know much about Percy Jackson. He knows the teen is Annabeth's boyfriend. He knows that Percy saved Olympus. Basically saved the world. But other than that, he doesn't know much about him.

People are always talking about how nice he is. How much trouble he gets in. But that doesn't tell Jason anything about the teen. And that's fine. He doesn't need to know anything. He has the feeling he'll get along with Percy. So it's probably best he learns about Percy from the person himself.

When they arrive at Camp Jupiter, Jason is looking forward to meeting Percy. And when Annabeth flips and kisses a tall teen, Jason is pretty sure that's Percy. The boy is tan, black-haired, and vaguely Mediterranean looking. His eyes are slightly blank as Annabeth kisses him, and Jason's pretty sure he knows why. He may not want to date Annabeth or anything, but he can appreciate how pretty she is.

Jason tries to catch up to them an introduce himself to Percy, but he has trouble doing so. Everyone is really happy he's back, it seems. Which is cool, he supposes. And it's nice to see his friends, like Dakota and Reyna.

When he finally manages to catch up to Percy and Annabeth, they're not facing him and seem to be deep in a quiet conversation. Jason feels bad interrupting, so he waits for a few moments until neither of them seems to be talking.

He walks up, taps Percy on the shoulder, and sticks a hand out. When Percy turns around, he says: "Nice to meet you. I'm Jason."

Percy's eyes widen in comprehension. He takes Jason's hand and shakes it firmly, smiling crookedly.

"It's nice to meet you, Jason," Percy says amiably.

Jason finds himself taken aback when Percy speaks. The teen's voice is strangely slurred. His vowels and consonants are scrambled. And if Jason didn't know better, he'd say Percy is deaf.

Does he know better? Because the second after that thought occurs to him, Percy starts to sign to Annabeth, who giggles. Giggles. Jason has never heard Annabeth giggle.

She signs and speaks at the same time. "Seaweed brain, don't be dumb."

Percy smiled goofily at her and flings an arm around her shoulders. Then he meets Jason's eyes again.

"So, you didn't know I was deaf," he says, and it's says, not asks.

Jason feels uncomfortable. "No. Sorry."

Percy actually laughs. "It's fine. I would have thought someone would mention it. It's not like I'm quiet about it."

Jason is startled into laughter, as is Annabeth.

"That's a really terrible pun," she says after punching Percy in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Eh, it's a skill," Percy says, eyes twinkling, and Jason thinks he knows why no one mentioned it before. Percy isn't held back by it at all. He doesn't even care. And because of that, no one else cares. Being deaf is part of him, and no one he knows even thinks about it anymore.

It's a pretty cool gift.


End file.
